


Flower Crown

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, only fluff, solo una historia random, vengo como siempre atrasada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto? ¿Dos? Sí, eso era lo más seguro... Era un chico lindo, había llamado su atención del primer momento en que lo vio, aunque llevar una corona de flores durante un día lluvioso era suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera, ¿no?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Flower Crown

** _"Existe una cita, aún sin hora ni fecha, para encontrarnos, yo ahí estaré puntual, no sé si tú."_ **

Era sábado, el día era nublado y frío, aun así, las calles de Londres se encontraban llenas de gente, gente acostumbrada a aquel clima. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, intentando mantener el calor, por culpa de un descuido había dejado mi gorro y guantes en casa. Aunque por lo menos llevaba una chaqueta y una bufanda, la cual por cierto ayudaba bastante a mantenerme con una temperatura adecuada y no morir congelado.

Caminé más rápido, logrando esquivar a la mayoría de las personas, a la mayoría, debí chocar con al menos tres personas. Estaba a punto de salir del tumulto de gente, cuando alguien chocó contra mí, otra vez. El choque no fue tan fuerte como para caer, por lo que solo me balancee un poco, recobrando la compostura al instante.

Dirigí mi vista para ver con quien había chocado, llevándome la sorpresa de que era él, el chico de la corona de flores, la cual no llevaba en ese momento, si bien la primera vez fue raro verlo con aquella corona, ahora se me hizo raro, parecía que la corona debía ser parte de él.

—Lo siento... Eh, no quise chocarte solo iba algo distraído, ¿te encuentras bien? —su voz llenó mis oídos por primera vez... «_Hermosa_» fue lo único que pensé en ese momento.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no podía estar pensando así de alguien a quien no había visto más de dos veces. Dirigí mi mirada hasta el chico castaño que se encontraba al frente de mí, este me miraba algo preocupado, reí internamente, eso lo hacía ver lindo.

—No pasa nada estoy bien—respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces supongo que está bien...—me sonrío de vuelta, con lo que logré ver unos pequeños hoyuelos, era realmente lindo—Adiós— acomodó su bufanda y luego sin más se fue, siguiendo el camino que anteriormente había dejado al chocar conmigo.

¿Qué?, ¿solo se iría y ya? pues claro, ¡soy un idiota! no sé qué esperaba que hiciera. Para cuando me di cuenta el chico ya se había perdido entre la multitud, suspiré frustrado, por fin había hablado con él, pero lo había desperdiciado por quedarme pensando estupideces.

Sin más seguí mi camino hasta la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro para un trabajo de historia en la escuela, si tuviera opción no estaría haciendo esto, pero era mi último año y no podía desperdiciarlo. Entré a la biblioteca, encontrándome con que estaba casi vacía, a excepción de un grupo de chicos que aprecian estar haciendo un trabajo y la bibliotecaria quien solo ojeaba el computador al frente suyo. No dije nada y caminé hasta la sección donde suponía que estaban los libros de historia, pase mis manos entre ellos, leyendo sus títulos, tendría que haber algo que me ayudará.

Suspiré algo frustrado, llevaba al menos una media hora buscando algo, pero no parecía haber nada. Iba a dirigirme a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria, pero en ese momento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó mi atención, al ver que solo era un chico comencé a caminar hasta la mujer. Llegue al frente de ella, pero no parecía tomarme en cuenta, iba a llamar su atención, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir mi boca otra voz interrumpió.

—Buenos días, ¿en dónde se encuentran los libros de biología básica? —al reconocer aquella voz me giré, encontrándome con el chico de la corona de flores, y al parecer él también me reconoció ya que me regaló una brillante sonrisa en la que unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaron. La mujer le respondió algo que no escuche, solo por estar embobado pensando en esa sonrisa. Solo unos momentos después la voz de la mujer llamándome y mirándome extrañada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Que necesitas chico? —preguntó algo molesta.

—Lo siento, ¿dónde se encuentran...—al ver que el chico de rulos se iba alejando cada vez más, dejé la frase a medias y fui detrás de él, las tareas podían esperar.

—¡hey! Espera, ¿cómo te llamas? —estaba seguro que recibí una mala mirada de la bibliotecaria, pero no importaba ahora, el chico se dio vuelta, mirando hacia mí con diversión.

—Soy Harry, un gusto...—se quedó mirándome con algo de duda, esperando a que diera mi nombre de vuelta.

—¡Louis! —al notar que había gritado me disculpé con una mueca y hablé más bajo—soy Louis, en verdad te había visto antes, hace una semana... Siento molestarte, pero quería hablar contigo.

La mirada confusa que me dirigió me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente no estaba siendo capaz de expresarme correctamente sobre todo esto.

—No es que en verdad deba decirte o algo así, solo llamas mi atención—bajé la vista un poco avergonzado, no quería verme como una clase de Stalker o algo por el estilo.

Escuché una risa bajita y agradable venir de su parte y levanté la vista, él me miraba ligeramente sonrojado y comenzó a caminar, solo haciéndome una seña para que lo siguiera.

Llegamos al pasillo que por lo que veía era el de biología, Harry solo tomó un libro y siguió caminando hasta que llegamos a las mesas centrales de la biblioteca, donde tomamos asiento aún en silencio.

—Así que... Louis, ¿qué edad tienes? —solo abrió el libro sin dirigirme la mirada, pero estábamos conversando o al menos eso estábamos intentando.

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

—Entonces solo tiré el balón y llegó en la cabeza del profesor, eso fue realmente un caos, estuve suspendido por una semana completa, ¡y ni siquiera fue mi culpa que él estuviera cruzándose en el arco todo el tiempo! —estaba susurrando y aguantando mi risa mientras veía a Harry reír estrepitosamente, la gente alrededor nos miraba enojados.

—¡EN SERIO TIENES MALA SUERTE! —su risa seguía sonando muy fuerte, pero no me importaba sí no echaban de ahí, por fin estábamos hablando y estaba aprendiendo cosas de Harry, por ahora él llamaba demasiado mi atención.

—Chicos, tendré que pedirles que se vayan, ya es la segunda advertencia por el ruido, este lugar es para estudiar y relajarse—la bibliotecaria apareció en frente nuestro, mirándonos enojada.

—Está bien, lo siento, ¿podría llevarme el libro? En serio necesito terminar el trabajo—la voz de Harry sonaba más tranquila ahora.

Tras llevar el libro al registro, salimos de la biblioteca y miramos el cielo al mismo tiempo... Parecía que iba a llover y estaba bastante seguro de que Harry no tenía paraguas, yo tampoco llevaba uno.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café? Conozco un buen lugar por aquí —me sorprendí cuando escuché aquella invitación, pensé que Harry quería irse pronto, ya que con la lluvia luego sería difícil caminar a algún lugar.

—¡Me parece genial! —sonreí y lo seguí por las calles mientras seguíamos conversando sobre idioteces sin sentido.

Incluso cuando comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas desde el cielo nosotros preferimos hacer como que no las sentíamos en favor de pasar tiempo juntos... Esto era buena señal, ¿no?

Cuando llegamos al café que Harry había elegido entramos rápidamente y nos sentamos en una mesa, la cual estaba agradablemente ubicada en una esquina con vista a la ventana y cerca de una estufa del lugar, así que era bastante cálido, lo que se agradece con el frío que afuera hacía.

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

Tomé un sorbo de mi taza, el café era realmente bueno, por lo que ya era mi segunda taza y estaba tentado a pedir otro postre, pero no sabía que elegir aún.

Harry hablaba sobre sus clases, había descubierto que el chico era un año menor que él y que trabajaba en una panadería cerca de este lugar. Él le había contado al de rulos sobre su trabajo en la tienda de discos que solo duró una semana, ya que la mitad del tiempo solo lo pasaba escuchando la música y que había conseguido un nuevo empleo en un supermercado.

Había descubierto también que Harry era un chico muy agradable y divertido, lo que obviamente Louis agradecía, se la estaba pasando bien, y ya llevaban al menos dos horas en la cafetería, sin dejar de hablar.

Fue realmente agradable, incluso cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, ya que la lluvia había cesado y Louis podía caminar a casa, a Harry lo vendrían a buscar.

Cuando Harry le dio su número de teléfono y Louis prometió hablarle para volver a juntarse y se despidió con un cálido beso en la mejilla del chico de rulos para luego comenzar a caminar a su hogar, Louis supo que esto no había sido un fracaso.

El chico con la corona de flores podría dejar ese apodo para ahora llamarse Harry, nombre que sonaba extremadamente prometedor en la mente de Louis... ¡Ya estaba esperando la próxima vez en la que se vería con él! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es algo que tenía guardado hace muuuchoos años, y no me había decidido por publicarlo, pero como quiero organizar todo me pareció una buena idea hacerlo ahora, solo terminé algunas partes, pero no es más que una historia corta sin trama en realidad, espero que les guste de todas manera, ¡saludos!♥


End file.
